


Melodia Malinconica

by MarylinGibbs



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarylinGibbs/pseuds/MarylinGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poesia su due ragazzi che trovano l'amore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodia Malinconica

Note basse una melodia malinconica suonavano,  
 nel cuore della notte,  
un sonno già irrequieto disturbavano.  
Un giovane ragazzo triste,  
il suo amico chiamò  
ed il silenzio disturbò.  
 Il suo amico lontano era,  
senza sbarre era la sua prigione,  
 dove la noia domina l'anima innocente.  
 L'innocenza infantile del ragazzo,  
 distrutta era,  
 distruggendo tutto ciò che avere poteva,  
 e lasciandolo da solo nel buio della notte con la sua melodia malinconica.  
   
L'amico triste per lui era  
 ma nulla poteva senza sospetti destare.  
Nel cuore della notte,  
 suoni silenziosi,  
la malinconia ruppero  
e in allarme l'amico misero  
che dal suo triste e noioso letto si alzò.  
A controllare era andato  
e il ragazzo triste vide.  
   
Con la sua voce da angelo celeste, cantava  
nella sua solitudine,  
il suo amico lo guardava.  
Celeste erano le gemme nei suoi occhi.  
Al petto le ginocchia abbracciò  
e una lacrima caccio.  
Tremavano le mani,  
mentre la testa poggiava,  
e il prima immacolato pigiama,  
macchiato sembrava.  
Dei fili d'erba e del terreno era la colpa.  
   
L'amico presto si avvicinò  
e fra le braccia lo abbracciò.  
Come il ghiaccio, freddo sembrava,  
come la malinconia e la solitudine era.  
   
In camera lo portò  
e con una coperta lo scaldò.  
Il ragazzo dalle gemme dorate,  
preoccupato si sentiva  
e nel petto il cuore gli doleva.  
Accanto gli stette  
e un bacio gli donò.  
   
Le sue gemme azzurre acquose diventarono  
e più vicino presto si abbracciarono.  
In una notte malinconica,  
due ragazzi l'amore trovarono.  
La noia e la solitudine  
 in una notte persero  
e mai più la cercarono.


End file.
